De una vida
by JustDanny
Summary: Bruja, madre y heroína, pero también algo más. Diez momentos en la vida de Lily Evans. LxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no son míos. Todavía.**

Reto con Kristy SR. Supuestamente cien palabras por viñeta, pero eso... eso era sólo una indicación, ¿verdad? De todas formas, esta cumple los requisitos.

* * *

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: excusa, flor, labios_

Es sólo una excusa, y ella lo sabe. Unas flores –unas flores y el pelo colocado- y le dice _son para ti, Lily, porque eres tan hermosa como ellas._

Ella se ríe, un poco, y lo besa, labios con labios, en silencio. Es una primera cita, y, dicen, en las primeras citas un beso está de más. Pero este no. Este no puede estarlo, cuando es tan dulce y se miran a los ojos –verde y pardo- y todo parece perfecto. Imposiblemente perfecto. Mágico.

Y Lily es más bruja que nunca, en este momento.

* * *

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: si fuera rubia como la Rowling, madre como la Rowling, rica como la Rowling y autora de Harry Potter como la Rowling, acabaría siendo la Rowling, ¿no? Y con una ya es bastante.**

**Notas: **porcentaje de tiempo dedicado a buscar elorden cronológico: 0 %. Avisados estáis.

Y, como se pasa de las supuestas cien palabras, hemos ampliado las posibilidades a ciento cincuenta. ^^ Así soy más feliz.

* * *

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: tacto, tres, tímido_

Es tímida, al principio, la forma en que acerca la mano. La acaricia muy despacio, recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo con los dedos; tiene un tacto suave, cariñoso, paterno.

Luego, James le besa en los labios. Es un beso henchido de orgullo y de alegría; rebosa pasión por todas partes, es más James que nunca. Casi espera verle salir volando, Lily, casi se lo imagina de nuevo con diecisiete, arrogante y medio estúpido, encantador. A su manera. Sonríen ambos, labios con labios; le siente vibrar por dentro. Y se lleva la mano al vientre hinchado, saluda.

Pronto seremos tres.

* * *

_Danny_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece. No mucho, por lo menos.**

**Notas**: este es un poco más largo, pero es que –al llegar a un cierto número de viñetas sin cumplir características- decidí pasar de ellas. Y ampliamos el espacio de cien a ciento cincuenta palabras.

En cuanto al orden… ¿Qué orden, exactamente?

* * *

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: gafas, escoba, nariz_

Las escobas son para barrer, piensa Lily. Por supuesto. Para barrer, y no para elevarse absurdamente sobre el cielo; mucho menos para –como hace Potter, por ejemplo, aunque no es como si se fijara- pavonearse por los aires delante de todos.

Hablando de Potter, Lily, se dice, míralo ahora, subido a ese estúpido palo, volando –las gafas en precario equilibrio sobre la nariz-, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Y le hace señas; Lily frunce el ceño. Le manda un beso.

Ella se sonroja.

* * *

_Danny_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter aún no me pertenece; Voldemort y yo tenemos una especie de carrera, a ver quién lo conquista primero.

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: libre, desprecio, años_

Siente que esto es la prueba final, que algo va a pasar de un momento a otro. Siente que se está asesinando a sí misma cuando lo mira a los ojos –sonríe, James, con esa sonrisa que siempre le suscitó desprecio, a lo largo de los años, esa sonrisa segura y casi arrogante que ha conseguido querer, un poco.

Se muerde los labios, duda. La sonrisa de él se tambalea.

Lily piensa en que podría ser libre, ahora. Ser la mujer que siempre soñó que sería, independiente, poderosa.

James la toma de la mano. Le tiembla el pulso, arrodillado ante ella, inseguro. Ya no es un niño, ya no son niños, ninguno.

Ella sonríe, lo besa, le dice _por supuesto.

* * *

_

_Danny_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: oscuro, magia, traidor_

No debería extrañarle, piensa. No debería quedarse así, quieto, inmóvil y casi expectante –como si esperase que alguien dijese que no, que no es cierto.

No hay magia que funcione, ahora.

Se acerca a él, le coge la mano. Son tiempos oscuros; ambos lo saben. Son tiempos de guerra, y James tiene los labios apretados; Sirius no le mira a los ojos. Pero lo ha dicho.

_Es el traidor. Estoy seguro_.

Y ya está. Lily tampoco quiere creerlo, por supuesto; Remus es un buen chico. Pero quizás tenga razón, Sirius. Sería lo más lógico.

James se deja caer al suelo. De rodillas. Y asiente.

_Peter será nuestro Guardián Secreto.

* * *

_

**Danny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Cía. pertenecen a JK. Por ahora.

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: caldero, amigo, pluma_

Se lo pide por primera vez en Pociones; esquiva hábilmente los calderos, a la salida –reflejos de quidditch, supone ella- y se acerca con seguridad, la mano izquierda revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto automático y una sonrisa engreída en los labios. Le dice _sal conmigo_, y no es una pregunta. Una orden, más bien –catorce años y ya está mandando, piensa Lily, que ha cumplido los quince hace dos semanas y es infinitamente más madura, por supuesto.

A lo mejor por eso le dice que no, para que se le desinfle un poco el ego, aunque no funciona; él sigue insistiendo, año tras año, con plumas encantadas y carteles luminosos; en voz baja, Lily admitiría que tiene ingenio. Y quizás –sólo quizás- se sienta un poco decepcionada, el día en que él le dice que _sólo amigos.

* * *

_

**Danny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: blanco, beso, guerra_

Sueña con vestirse de blanco, por supuesto. Sueña con una boda corriente –el mejor día de su vida- en una iglesia pequeña y cálida, con los anillos y el sí quiero. Pero les ha tocado vivir una guerra, y, Lily lo entiende, es difícil, eso de vivir y estar tranquilo, y James tiene la lucha metida en el cuerpo; después de todo, dice, este es también nuestro mundo. Así que, supone, está bien. Quizás no sea perfecto, claro, beso sobre beso cuando vuelven vivos del fin del mundo, pero –piensa ella- es bastante.

Al fin y al cabo, se quieren. En un mundo como este, eso ya es extraordinario.

* * *

**Danny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: final, verde, grito_

Tiene los ojos verdes, frente al espejo. Tiene ojos verdes como los suyos, Harry, aunque en todo lo demás no se parezcan. Es más como James, piensa.

Cómo me habría gustado verte crecer, mi niño.

Saben que es el final, los dos, Harry y ella. Que es morir o matar, y Lily acalla el grito. Es una madre angustiada, sí, pero su hijo es un héroe. No va a quitarle eso, a hacérselo más difícil.

Harry sonríe, quizás por última vez. Los tiene allí a todos, a los cuatro. Sirius, Remus. James.

Y ella.

_Juntos. Hasta el final.

* * *

_

**Danny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: absurdo, negro, calabaza_

Tuvo el sueño en tercer año, el día después de empezar Adivinación. Luego dejó la clase por Runas Antiguas –le parecía absurdo perder el tiempo, dijo, aunque quizás estuviera asustada- y todo siguió como siempre. Y no sabe por qué ahora, en este mundo en blanco y negro, esta cárcel que es su casa, vuelve a recordarlo, el sueño.

La sombra de la muerte planea sobre todo, y, piensa, esto no significa nada. Fue hace tanto tiempo, demasiado. Soñó en la cama de Hogwarts, cuando aún se sentía lejos de casa; tercer año y era una niña, y se despertó gritando y empapada en lágrimas. No se lo ha contado a nadie, nunca.

Soñó que moría en Halloween, entre calabazas.

* * *

**Danny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**

* * *

**

**De una vida**

_Lily/James: puerta, silencio, niño_

Harry llora. Harry llora en sus brazos, y Lily no sabe muy bien cómo callarlo, cuando no puede callarse ella misma. Solloza, mientras corre –sabe lo que pasa ahí abajo, en la puerta, sabe que James, ¡oh, James!, sabe que James está muerto. Solloza y susurra _tranquilo, mi niño, no llores_ entre hipidos y escalones, y entra en la habitación, y está atrapada.

Gime, se vuelve; _él_ está allí, piel blanquísima, ojos rojos, y Lily sabe que esto es todo, y aprieta a Harry contra el pecho -_¡No! ¡A Harry no!_-, el llanto del niño en sus oídos, vivo y cálido, y hay verde y luego negro, y todo queda en silencio.

* * *

**Danny**

**Y se acabó lo que se daba. Punto.**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
